


【VD】骗子和小偷

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: *斯巴达及时赶回来阻止了家庭惨案发生+老哥和蛋一起养大尼禄（对崽还是蛋生的），在此基础上发展的故事。青少年不好养啊（感叹。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【VD】骗子和小偷

“可是，尼禄，”

妮可咬着那截烟头低头在扳手上戳熄，漫不经心地冲尼禄说，

“你并没有驾照，以及老天，你甚至不敢把你的‘宝贝儿’带回家。”

“我会的，就在今晚，”尼禄怒气冲冲地挥了挥那把蜜蜂牌六角螺丝刀，活像是在驱赶开某些恼人的东西，“谁也不能阻止我，谁也不能。”

妮可皱皱鼻子，忍住了喉咙间的嗤声。有时候惹怒一只小狗崽子是挺好玩的，但一周只能来个那么两三次，而算上昨天抢走姬莉叶做的一袋黄油饼干和用水煮西蓝花换掉他的番茄咖喱炖菜，她显然已经岌岌可危了。

“我看见你翻白眼了！”男孩控诉道，“你应该对我表示支持。团队精神，记得吗？”

于是妮可摘下护目镜，然后把别在腰间的机油帕布往后一扔，“我真的不在乎这个，但如果你老爹找上来踹我门，我会杀了你的。”

“听见了吗，我会杀了你的。”

-

那就是为什么她会半夜出现在一个覆盖着绒布的车库里，顺带一提，是小心翼翼地出现在这个车库里。

“我烤了一碗坚果，准备了一打啤酒和一大盒布朗尼，你明白这是为什么吗？”

“什么？”尼禄解开房车的车尾置物箱，一边敷衍地回答妮可。

“今晚有足球赛，而明天是周末，我现在应该在沙发上抱着我的碗把布朗尼碾碎和烤坚果混在一起，然后大大地吞下一罐冰啤酒，冲着马奎尔尖叫。”她面无表情地说，“我认为我有些过于看重团队精神了。”

“别这样，”尼禄揽住妮可的肩膀，“只是看看她，太完美了！”

“我的艺术品，”她眯眼拍开男孩的手，然后走向那个亮闪闪的东西试图给它擦去一点压根不存在的灰尘，“她当然完美。”

-

父母应该给孩子一些私人空间，不管他们用那来做什么。

倒不是说但丁不同意这个理论，实际上他是他们家里最奉行放养式教育的那个，虽然阻力过大且导致许多延续性事件的发生，但总体来说，他能算得上称职——大概吧。

所以在摁下车库灯钮之前他脑子里迅速地掠过了一系列蕾蒂曾经逼迫他阅读过的青少年心理学方面的书籍。

我早告诉过你。或许是因为太过熟悉，他甚至都能随意地想象出蕾蒂那副得意洋洋的模样和姿态。我早告诉过你。

青少年、歇斯底里、青春期，呃，鉴于他们家的情况，那个青少年还是个半魔崽子，青春期的歇斯底里带来的破坏性不容小觑。

因此，但丁像所有忧心忡忡的父母一样挠着脖颈“哗”地打开了灯。

“操！”

喔，不可以说脏话。他真的得就这孩子的口头素质和他老哥好好商量一下了。

“你在干什么？”但丁狐疑地盯着他儿子遮遮掩掩的动作，“我说过，有些事情还是在卧室里做比较好——”

“该死的，”尼禄面色不善地打断他的话，“我才没有干......那些事！”

喔，还是会脸红。但丁不着边际地想。这么纯情真不知道像谁。

“老天，”虽然有些不忿，但尼禄并没有阻挡但丁掀开他刚给他的“宝贝儿”铺遮上的那层薄绒布，“你不是该在睡觉吗？”

唔。一辆蓝红磨砂混喷电涂搭配镀铬螺旋花纹钢筋的老派精简硬尾机车。

说真的？但丁冲着他儿子挤眉弄眼。

“我饿了，你爸还在书房。”他摸了摸轴转模上的编码。

古兹V9，这小子选改装原件也还算是有品位。

“只是闭嘴，不要提你们的夜生活好吗，我不需要知道这个！”尼禄露出一脸受不了的表情，然后挥了挥手扳手毫无气焰地试图警告道，“储藏柜里有姬莉叶烤的饼干，妮可放了一打甜啤酒在冰箱里，自己拿。”

“双缸发动机改装后排量有902CC哈，挺厉害嘛。但你年纪还没到能到骑这些的时候，”但丁冲他眨眨眼，“不过我会睁一只眼闭一只眼的，只是别让你老爸发现了，小崽子。”

-

他们的书房很大，也很老派。

一张油亮发光的长方形云杉敦坚木桌上随意地摆放着许多本年代久远的厚实初版书籍。它们的装帧大多和松粉木屑以及莎草纸浆联系在一起，有一些闻上去会像是葛力杜峡崖的岩羊从胃囊里吐出的草团或者是结雾红松密林里的苔藓和泥巴被山火喑烧的气味。

但丁于是把脚搭在铺上一层羊毛毯的沙发上，而他哥哥坐在另一边。

他们挨得很近。

"你还记得我当年那辆机车吗？"

维吉尔以一种稳定的速度翻动着书页，他头也不抬，“什么？”

机车。但丁重复了一遍，然后扭动着他的脚趾。你答应帮我瞒着妈妈的那辆机车。

噢，那辆机车。维吉尔不着痕迹地想。他弟弟对于自己极力想要获得的东西总是非常富有耐心，而在少年但丁身上，这种特质则更加显得乖剌和笨拙。

那时候，大概是某个夏天的午后，他们妈妈豢养的那群白鹅也蔫在水塘里和沉闷的一切一同昏昏欲睡。而他们正躲在阁楼里做爱，伊娃在庄园里四处寻找他们，维吉尔不得不咬住他弟弟的嘴。但丁吃痛地抓着他的额发，小声咕哝、咒骂着威胁维吉尔，他刚刚吃过一整个水分充足的橘子，嘴角和手指都黏糊糊的，咀舔起来像是阳光的苦涩味。

那辆机车。维吉尔又翻过一页。他到如今依然能够感觉到数十年前的燥热感和骨骼缓慢生长和肌肉牵扯起来的细微痛楚、一点点歇碎的瞿芒。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是突然想起来，它的气缸塞不见了，我一次都没能骑出门。”

“是吗，”维吉尔漫不经心合上书，他偏头看向他的弟弟。他的脚踝随意地裹藏进羊毛毯里，离维吉尔半指远，“那么，你的猜测是什么？”

“哼嗯，”但丁拿起一块小饼干砸向他的哥哥，轻骂道，“你这个骗子和小偷。”

一块甜滋滋、脆生生的黄油饼干起不了什么攻击作用，而维吉尔选择伸手捏住他弟弟光裸的脚踝。

烘热的炉膛里的灰烬在此刻小小地爆裂开，夜晚还很长。

-

睡梦里的声音就像是水塘底下的绿油油的莲叶，日落被封存在山头，鲤鱼露出水面试着去咀嚼莲花。

有人在砸他们的窗户，但丁呻吟出声，他想推他哥哥起来却发现枕边不可思议的冷冰冰和空荡荡——维吉尔不在房间里。

但丁嘟囔着揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地推开他们的窗户，结果发现用石子砸窗户的就是他的老哥，“你怎么在那儿，现在都几点了......”

唔。他哥哥正骑在一辆老派硬尾机车上。蓝红磨砂混喷电涂搭配镀铬螺旋花纹钢筋、用古兹V9改装的那辆，他们车库里的那辆，他们的儿子珍而重之的那辆。

维吉尔摁了摁喇叭。他弟弟从窗户一跃而下。

“野性十足啊。”但丁摊开手夸张地说，然后长腿一伸，用力地抱紧维吉尔的腰。

“那么，”他把头靠近他哥哥坚实的脊背，“你要带我去哪里呢，夜里敲窗的男孩？”

维吉尔从喉头发出一声轻笑，“ '柠檬盛开的地方，金橙在沉翳的叶络中辉煌*’。”

-END-

*歌德《迷娘之歌》:Wo die Zitronen blühn,Im dunkeln Laub die Gold-Orangen glühn.


End file.
